Prime of the Elemental Nations
by dreadwing346
Summary: Naruto is Neglected by his family and ignored by everyone in the leaf village for spoiled sibling. So when he was out walking through the forest of death, he discovers the matrix of leadership and finds out that he is the Reincarnation of a very powerful and Noble leader known as Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots, and given the wisdom of the primes before him. With this new
1. Chapter 1

Walking in the dark woods of the feared forest of death was a young boy with bright blonde hair and lifeless blue eyes wearing a pair of tattered blue shorts, ruined red shirt and a pair of worn out shoes. Now most would find it odd to see a young boy barely 6 years old to walk in a place with such a name but this boy was different. This boy went by many names Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze to those who knew nothing of his family life, just Naruto to the few that did, but they mostly used the name demon the scorn of the village.

"Why is my family and this village filled with such idiots I mean come on this is the sixth time this week that those dumb-asses ignore me for my stupid spoiled siblings bunch of morons" Naruto yelled in frustration at the sheer idiocy of the villagers and his family.

As he continues walking further and further into the forest Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on something and fell into the grass. He sat on his knees and was holding his face. "What the heck was that?!" He looked back at the thing he tripped on, only to blink in surprise.

Instead of a rock, which he thought it was, it was something silver and it looked like it was buried in the dirt.

"Now what's this?" Naruto asked himself. He then used his hands and started to dig out...whatever it was, out of the ground and into the service.

As he continued to dig, he could see that he was close to finding out what the strange object is. He finished digging and saw the thing that tripped him, making his eyes widened in surprise and awe. In his hands was a bronze sphere containing a blue crystal. The orb was surrounded a circle of silvery metal, broken at one, five, seven, and eleven o-clocks. The smaller parts at the top and bottom of the circle were connected to the sphere by vertical bars, while the larger parts on the right and left sides were connected to the central piece by diagonal beams at their ends.

And the cool thing is, is that even though this thing was buried in the dirt, it still looked brand new! He can literally still see his reflection within the crystals. He had to admiring it's coolness. It looked something from the future!

Then a thought came to him. What was it here? Why was it even buried here? He shrugged his shoulders.

"Like they always say, finder's keepers!" He said happily as he finally got something new and cool!

He lifts it up to face to have a better look at thing that he had founded he lifted up the strange thing that he found completely unaware that something amazing was going to happen once when the light of the will and pure of heart and the crystals aligned something that would completely change his life.

As Naruto felt something strange object was calling to making him look directly at the crystals, grabbing hold of the two handles and pulling it apart slowly, he was surprised that the beauty that the strange object has Within.

"Wow." Naruto said before he could do anything less gasped as he stood motionless as though he was in a trance. It felt as though he was struck by lightning. His eyes began to glow a lighter shade of blue, along with the strange object A mini-earthquake erupted from around the area Naruto was at. The ground itself felt as though it was beginning to move and mechanical sounds began to erupt from it.

Everything went quiet and Naruto fall on conscious as a faint blue light could be seen in the sky and disappear as soon it came.

*Naruto mindscape*

Naruto groaned in agony, struggling to open his eyes after some effort, to get his eyes readjusted to as he became aware of his surroundings.

Right now, he was simply floating in a vast empty space, surrounded by shimmering blue and white lights. It felt familiar to him as he been here before. Than he had small flashback when he receives a message from Alpha Trion while wielding the Star Sabre, he wondered who was this Alpha Trion and what the heck was Star Sabre. As he looked at the spectacle around him, Naruto became aware that he was alone he sighed as he got up and looked around "So", Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate.

"So, this is my fate to be all alone in this place I have no idea of? but why does it feel so familiar."

"Not quite yet, young one for the universe still has need of your courage."

Naruto looked around as he searched for the origination of the voice, just as a Cybertronian figure appeared out of the haze. While he was unfamiliar, Naruto recognized him from one of his memories that where kept back deep within his mine, "You are Vector Prime: The Guardian of Time and Space, and one of the thirteen original Primes."

The ancient being known as Vector Prime nodded, his expression hidden behind his face mask.

"It would appear that our guest has finally awakened."

Naruto eyes widened in shock and surprise; this was a voice he had heard it once before but not in a long time; a voice that belonged to the being that had once taught him so much during his years as a records clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records; "Alpha Trion?"

Said Cybertronian appeared before Naruto, his appearance barely showing any difference from eons ago. "Greetings Naruto or should I say Optimus, it has been a long time."

For the first time in many eons, of Naruto or Optimus life let out a smiled of joy and relief as he regarded his old mentor. "It gives me great happiness to see you once again, old friend." Naruto smile then transformed into a questioning, yet determined, frown. "Wait a minute why you are calling me Optimus and why have I been brought to this place? And how are you still alive? It was to my knowledge that you had perished during the final days of the war for Cybertron and How did I know?"

Alpha Trion seemed surprises at Naruto reaction as was regret as he responded. "We are in the Matrix of Leadership that you found at forest, why I called you Optimus because you are the Reincarnation of him young one, and we have brought you here because, we have seen your life and how your family has been treat you, and I have say I'm disappointed of them to treat a youngling like he was nothing but a bother to them. But the reason that we call you here to tell you that, many people are in great danger."

Naruto eye's widened in fear at his mentor's words. "What do you mean?"

Alpha Trion glanced at Vector Prime as the latter began speaking. "During my travels throughout the universal time stream, I discovered the existence of new worlds parallel to the one we reside as now. As you known as the elemental Nations but young one there some are others quite similar to you, though also very different Optimus."

Back when you were still known as Optimus Prime you used a weapon called Star Saber to destroy the Ground Bridge controls on Earth, the energy of the Matrix and that of the Decepticon warship's weapon created an energy portal which has transported you to one of these dimensions, as the one that we are currently on."

Naruto shook his head in confusion and disbelief. "I still don't understand. How is real how can I be another person when I have no memory of it, how can I believe what you are saying is true."

It was now that Alpha Trion's expression became grim as he began his part in the story. "it has seemed that you lost your memories when you got transported here and Reborn but believe our words young one we are telling the truth, do believe that you are aware of beings called The Bijou and they're containers who are known as jinchuuriki there is an organization that is slowly growing hunting them down, soon to become embroiled in their own war, one that will threaten every living being on this planet...and potentially those on other worlds as well. And with the ever-growing presence of Decepticon activity on this planet, the eruption of yet another conflict of this scale would surely lead to the extinction of Humanity."

"However, it has seems that the jinchuuriki are not treated well in their villages making them outcast from the others making them unstable emotionally and mentally and becoming targets to this organization. Neither side realizes...is that this conflict could potentially disrupt the very fabric of time and reality, thus causing a far greater scale of destruction throughout the cosmos."

"As such, in order to prevent this from occurring, we knew of only one thing that could make a difference in this conflict: The power and wisdom of a Prime."

Naruto No Optimus had trained under Alpha Trion's guidance long enough to know that he was serious. If such a conflict would erupt, countless innocent lives would be lost as a result. Despite his desire to return to his fellow Autobots and continue their fight against Megatron's tyranny, Optimus knew that he couldn't just ignore the plight of others when he was needed.

Furthermore, he was confident that his team would continue the fight without him, and would manage to keep the Decepticons at bay, as well as hopefully restore life to Cybertron.

"I understand." Naruto then clenched his hand into a fist before bringing it up over his chest. "I vow, with all my spark, to do whatever I can to end this conflict."

At this, Alpha Trion allowed a small smile to cross his features. "Somehow, I knew that you would, my student. However, rest assured that you will not have to travel without some assistance on your journey."

Alpha Trion turned his head to his right shoulder...as several objects materialized in front of the young Prime. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he attempted to make out the objects...only to widen them in awe as he remembers of the tools and recognized them that were now fully formed before him. "Those are..."

Alpha Trion nodded in confirmation. "These are some of the oldest and most powerful relics of Cybertronian history, first wielded by the original Primes during their battle with Unicron. These are some of the tools you will have at your disposal during your mission in of bringing peace to out to the Elemental Nation."

Naruto could only nod as he examined the relics before him. Some of them he easily recognized from his old memories as the time he was an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records: Among them were the Star Saber of Prima, the Polarity Gauntlet and a refurbished version of the Force Shield Generator (the latter originally destroyed by Bulkhead months before).

His eyes then focused on three of the other relics before him. "Are those...?"

Vector Sigma nodded. "Three of the most highly valued relics of the Primes: The Fire Saber, the Solus Energon Restoration Gauntlet and Cyclone Lance of Solus Prime."

Naruto regarded said relics with awe and respect. It was with these powerful weapons that the original Primes were able to defeat Unicron. Following the God of Chaos' downfall, all three relics were supposedly cast into the far reaches of space to prevent them from falling into possession of Unicron's surviving minions. If Megatron had attained such power, the fate of all Cybertronians would have been catastrophic.

His gaze then turned to the last three relics, all of which were both familiar and unknown to him: an upgraded version of the Energon Battle Axe he had once wielded during the war, a golden-red chest piece similar to the Apex Armor and what appeared to be an upgraded version of the Resonance Blaster.

Alpha Trion notice Naruto/Optimus' expression towards the items before him. "Following the final battle for Cybertron, I took the liberty to attain and upgrade some of the prototype artifacts before I was forced to depart from Cybertron myself."

Naruto could only stare as his former mentor motioned to each artifact, all of which seemed to glow as he described their heritage. "For starters, your Battle Axe is now more energy efficient during combat; as such, you need not wait for an extended period of time for it to recharge."

Alpha Trion then motioned to the chest piece as he continued. "This is the Solus Battle Armor, first wielded by Solus Prime herself during the battle with Unicron. Once donned, the wearer is capable of summoning any form of battle gear – be it flight tech or armor reinforcement – should the need arise. I'm sure you are already familiar with its successor"

Naruto nodded in grim remembrance. The Apex Armor, as he had witnessed firsthand, was among the most powerful pieces of battle tech ever developed during the Great War. Though most likely a downscaled version of the Solus Battle Armor, it was still a force to be reckoned with in close combat scenarios.

Alpha Trion then motioned toward the last artifact. "And, of course, you are well aware of the history behind the development of the Sonic Distortion Cannon."

Indeed, Naruto remembered the teachings and databanks of his past life, he had analyzed during his time as an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records...including the records concerning the Iacon Technological Development Institute: While the Decepticons were indeed the first to successfully construct a weapon capable of harnessing sonic waves for military purposes, the Autobots had also started conducting their own sonic distortion technology program. As such, some might say that the Sonic Distortion Cannon was the Autobot's forerunner to the design specs of the Decepticon Resonance Blaster. While the Decepticons focused their development for the production of military hardware, the basic Autobot design was primarily for civilian scientific research.

Officially, the design specs for the SDC were destroyed by Autobot scientists to prevent them from falling into Decepticon hands...though the defection of most of the projects head scientists to Megatron's ranks certainly rendered these measures worthless. According to recovered documents, the first prototype was listed as having been destroyed during the early months of the war.

Of course, the same was said about the Spark Extractor and the supposed death of CILAS and MECH.

Vector Prime then spoke up. "A word of caution young Naruto/Optimus: these artifacts are among Cybertron's most valued weaponry, and as such should not be used for trivial incidents. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, they would be used to bring utmost destruction throughout the multi-verse."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I understand; I will use them only when all other potential methods of reason and negotiation have proven futile."

Vector Prime seemed to relax as he regarded the younger Prime. "Then there is one last matter to attend to: Do you still possess the Key to Vector Sigma?"

Naruto eyes widened in surprise as he summoned forth the most valuable relic ever created by Solus Prime; said artifact glowed brightly as Vector Prime summoned it towards him. The Guardian of Time then began transferring mystical energy into the artifact, slowly reshaping and reprogramming its function. As soon as the transformation was complete, the Key returned to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or should we say Optimus Prime, whom painfully reached out to retrieve the artifact.

However, upon touching the key, his body was enveloped in a bright flash of light, as the key seemed to be healing all of his wounds and burns. As the light finally faded, Alpha Trion summoned a figure-sized Cybertronian mirror, in which Naruto was able to inspect his body...and was thoroughly shocked at what he saw.

"I'm...a Cybertronian?"

Staring back at him was a big Cybertronian mech (I can't description Optimus prime look at cover for an idea how Naruto like on transform.)

Staring back at him was a powerful & Noble leader of the Autobots the last of the Primes, who will never give up if face of evil and always finds a way to win and lights their Darkest Hour, he was mesmerize how he looked all he could say was "wow…" then once he transform back into a, human but not as a young boy but a young man, approximately around the age of early twenty's he once had yellow blonde hair but that change with ear length brown hair with blue streaks. His face once had whisker marks on his cheeks were gone and now was moderately clean shaven with clear blue eyes and shining white teeth. Most of his outer armor appeared the same, with a mixture of blue and red on his torso and shoulder pads. As well, his helmet was as it was before, able to function as a mouth-guard during combat and act as a close-range sensor unit, capable of detecting objects and/or people within his vicinity. And on both shoulder pads and his center chest plate was the dark-grey Autobot's insignia.

"Indeed; the key will now allow you to transform from your Cybertronian form and your human form to standard organic structure and image of the local population on this planet, and vice versa. As well, the key is also able to store and contain the artifacts as particle energy. This will allow you to keep them safely stored away until you most need them."

True enough, Naruto/Optimus noted that all of the artifacts were now gone, most likely stored within the Key to Vector Sigma; yet another example of the blending of Cybertronian mythical energy and science.

Alpha Trion's optics seemed to twinkle as he continued from where Vector Prime's left off. "This way, you need not worry of having to carry them with you throughout your mission in Elemental Nations. We wouldn't want you to stumble in the middle of a battle under such a heavy burden!"

Naruto/ Optimus couldn't help but smirk at his former master's pun; even during the most harrowing of times, the master archivist was well known for his witty comments and light sense of humor.

"The time has come," Vector Prime declared as he and Alpha Trion raised their hands, gathering mythical energy from the surrounding mist. At the same time, ten other figures appeared out of the haze, forming a circle around the now human again Naruto/Optimus. All twelve of them had soon gathered a tremendous quality of energy, their bodies outlined against the aura mist as they began speaking.

"Behold young Naruto/Optimus Prime, for a new journey lies before you. A new war is about to begin, one which will shake the Heavens and this planet to its core. You must stop the escalating aggression before all of Humanity perishes. Do you accept this responsibility, and swear to uphold your role as the Guardian to Humanity and to Cybertron?"

Naruto thought about it he'll have a new start as Optimus Prime become something with his life he felt no hesitation or regret as he answered. "I will and I wish be called my old name!"

They both smiled know that Optimus Prime has return, "Then go forth Optimus, and may Primus aid you in your quest to bring light to this dark hour."

Optimus closed his 'eyes' as he felt the power of the Primes surround him. Soon the gathered aura energy began to encircle the newly reborn Prime, opening a space-bridge portal to back to the Elemental Nations. The energy pulled Optimus forward until, with a brief flash of light and energy, the portal had consumed the young Prime.

As the energy subsided, the twelve beings began to vanish into the mist. Their task was now complete, and hopefully the young Prime would banish this new evil from this world forever.

Soon only Alpha Trion remained, his aged optics lingering on where his former student had entered the slip-space portal to Elemental Nations. While he was concerned with what the former konoha shinobi Madara uchiha had in store for the shinobi lands, he was confident that Optimus was the one that would make the difference in the end.

"Good luck Optimus," Alpha Trion murmured to himself, before he himself began to depart from this realm. He still had a far more vital part to play in this conflict, which would hopefully bring a new ally to the aid of the Autobots on Earth.

"Until all are one!"

 **A/n: I wanted to give thanks for SpartanPrime101 his story Bleach Prime and KingSora3 and his or her story Mega Man Neo! for give me an inspiration to writing this story I have to apologize is the story sound the same i'll change if need by and thank you for reading and enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes Optimus saw he was in, the forest of death and how he found the matrix of leadership. meeting up with his old mentor Alpha Trion and Vector Prime was reawaken as Optimus prime again and was told about his mission in the Elemental Nations. He moaned as he shook his head to clear the haziness from his vision. As he rose up onto his knee, he activated his helmet's auto-repair system; if he was to become involved in an unexpected firefight. It would do him no good if he was to offline before he even started his mission than again he examined his new human body, still amazed as to how his mentor was able to achieve such remarkable transformation capabilities. While his face and forearms were visible, his red and blue armor still covered most of his body.

After ensuring he was undamaged, Optimus began to study the surrounding landscape: To his surprise he near the entrance of the forest of death it seem that, space-bridge portal had brought him here closer the entrance so he make his way back to the village and leave for his mission. Before he steps out of forest he places a genjutsu on himself to make he look like his old self before he had his transformation. Slowly walking out of the forest of death Naruto/Optimus made his way "so called home", but stopped remembering that he needs some type of skills in the ninja Arts to survive as he can't as ways depend on his transformation.

Optimus thought about it for a moment he needed a Jutsu at while allowed him to get the knowledge that he needs and do multiple things at once the only jutsu he could think of was the shadow clone Jutsu but that's only for High jounin, he need to look library or the Forbidden scroll. He hopes there is one was in the library he didn't want to steal Forbidden scroll and learn that jutsu, so he heads to the library.

 **At the library**

" Excuse me miss can you tell me were ninjustu section is?" asked the Optimus " Yes it is the last shelf on the right." said the lady without looking up from her book " Thank you." said the Optimus as he walked over to the shelf ' Ok let's see… here it is the (kage bunshin no jutsu) or shadow clone jutsu he sated down and, started to read it and study it to get it all memorize into his data banks. 'I think I understand it now I need to get a five scrolls that have each element on it, and how to make my own ninjustu.' though Optimus as he grabs all the scrolls, he needed and went back to the table. " Miss can you tell me were the taijustu section is?" asked the Optimus" Yes it the first shelf to the left." she said without looking up from the book again " Thank you." said the Optimus as he walk over to the section ' Let's see I need to remake mine old fight style, that nobody has ever seen that way I will end the fight quick.

Thought Optimus as he looks through the scrolls only to find a scroll in the very back with that was covered in dust and pick it up it was called yuddhakalā… 'hm this one seen helpful maybe it could work, I got everything I need from the library, now it time to go gets some weights and supplies before I need to get going' thought Optimus as he made some shadow clones and made them take the scrolls to his so called him and copy all them into one scroll and copy all of his family Justus in the family library.

A little bit later Optimus remove the genjutsu on himself knowing that kids can't buy ninja supplies, as he walked into the Wolf Claw and saw no one in the story and thought they must be in the back. "hello anyone here." Optimus called out and waited a moment until he heard a voice in the back saying " Yes boy now stop yelling." said a deep voice from the back as the person walk out to the front to see who it was he was surprise to see Optimus standing at the door.

" So boy what do you want?" asked the man

Optimus frown when the man masked him for a youngling his appearance couldn't make him look at that young could it, " My name isn't boy it Optimus prime, may I ask what is your name." said Optimus.

" Ok Optimus what is it that you want?" asked the man

" Well I need a full body weight suit, and weight gloves and shoes and other supplies." said Optimus

" May I asked why you needed all this stuff?" asked the man

"I need some supplies. I'm heading off on alone journey and I need all the help I can get." Said Optimus with a serious. " I see, well I think I will so you are all weights, but I will tell you that the gloves and shoes covered your hands and feet completely." said the man "That okay." Said Optimus let a small smile show on his face.

my name is Dustin no last name." said Dustin

" Ok Dustin can you please show me the weights." Said Optimus.

" Ok here is all are full body weight this one here gets heavier once you get use to the weights, and this one here you have to change the weight once you get used to." said Dustin

" I will take the one that gets heavier when you get used to it." Said Optimus

" Good choice, now the gloves ranged from 20 to 60 which one would you want?" asked Dustin as he put the weights on a table

" I will take 15." Said Optimus " Ok and for the shoes you they are just like the full body weights once you get use to the weights they added more to it." said Dustin "let's see you need new cloths Hmm." as he put his hand to his chin and looked at Optimus before he started to walk around the store grabbing a few things before putting them back and then he went into the stock room. When he came back he handed a pile of cloths to Optimus and said " The dressing room is over there where the number 1 is. Just go in and try those on and tell me if you like them or if they're the wrong size. Optimus nods and walks into the room and once the door was closed and study the cloths for a moment, and took off his cloths and he slowly began to slip on the cloths.

When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought "not bad like looks like my armor a bit." as he saw he had a pair of black ANBU pants, black combat boots, and a black modified jounin /ANBU armor vest with multiple pockets for scrolls. Naruto blinked and saw the Autobots insignia his chest and thought "how did that get there…I wonder? it is almost like it was specifically made for me somehow." as he came quickly change out of the cloths back into his old ones out of the dressing room, the man looks at Optimus "did the cloths fitted you sir." Question the man, "yes they did." Answered Optimus the man nods "here are 2 weeks' worth of the same model of cloths with a few white, blue, and red mixed in for you. Hmm...there is something missing though... I got it." as he walked into the back again and came out with something that made Optimus eyes widen.

Dustin said "I figure you might want to have something to cover you from the elements a little. This should work." as he held up a red and white cloak with gold flames on the bottom of it and gold flames on the cuffs of the sleeves as well. It was finished off with a hood that would cover the top of Optimus head. Optimus slowly reached for it and said "It looks so much like his father coat instead it is red and white where his is white."

The man said "Well, hurry up and see if it fits."

Optimus slipped it on and pulled the hood up and he said "I can't believe how well this fits me."

Dustin "What can I say. I have an eye for detail. So do you like."

" Ok I will take it, So how much is this going to cost?" ask Optimus

Dustin said "Hmm...14 changes of cloths, the cloak, plus 4 first aid kits, ninja wire, 10 sets of shurikens and 10 sets of kunai along with 10 of senbons just in case. That will be $3,245." Optimus started to say something when the man said "Oh I forgot, look at the flames on your cloaks sleeves." causing Optimus to look at them.

Optimus asked "What about them."

Dustin said "Inside the flames is a storage seal on each arm. Since drawing weapons from your weapon pouches will take time that could cost you your life I designed those for quick access for shurikens and kunais. Your right handed right."

Optimus nods and the man said "Good, then what you should do is store your kunais in your right sleeve and your shurikens in your left like this." as he opened a box of shurikens and placed them on the flames and they went up in smoke amazing Optimus.

Optimus ask "How do I unseal them."

Dustin said "Just send chakra into your arm around here and 1 will unseal." as he touched the forearm of Optimus arm.

Optimus nods and he quickly loads all 10 boxes of shurikens and kunais in his sleeves before he paid Dustin.

"Thank your Dustin I should keep coming here." Said Optimus as he took out his wallet and gave Dustin the money.

" Now Optimus how much do you want to start the full body at?" asked Dustin

" I want to start those at 50." said Naruto

" Are you sure?" asked Dustin

" Yep and I want the shoes to start at 40." Said Optimus " Ok." said Dustin as he made the weights to what Optimus asked for.

"Optimus I'm going to seal all this stuff in a scroll." said Dustin "Alright." Said Optimus Dustin the grabbed the scroll, quickly showed Optimus how to seal the cloths, the book on basic sealing, and the other items once done he gave the scroll to Optimus. " Thank you." said Optimus as he walks out of the store and went back to his "home" not before placing the genjutsu on himself.

 **the Namikaze house**

Optimus walked into the house ignoring every one of his family that seem to have a good time without him but he didn't care has he made his way, to his room where is clones were waiting for him. " Boss we have finished copying all of the scrolls that family library and place it into a bigger scroll and we seem to find Fuinjutsu scroll and a map to uzushio your birthright and the home of your clan.

Optimus nodded "thank you before you all dispel write a to the people that was close to me." they nodded and started to write the letters for the only people that care for him, while he writes the letter for his former family, as he was sitting in front of a piece of paper and pen in hand Optimus wasn't sure what to say in the letter but then thought of all the things that they have said to him over the years.

"I wish you weren't my brother!"

"Your such a disappointment"

"Why can't you be more like your sisters and brother."

Optimus frown feeling newfound rage but he had too stop, he need to calm down he didn't need his anger to clouded his judgement and began to write his letter to his ex-family.

As he finished he had some of the clones already diver the letters to the people that Optimus care for as he was making sure that there was no one out of there room he walked over to his room's window and placed seals on the alarm seals that would slow down the activation letting them know that he left, he opened it, taking one last glance at the room tears swell up in his eyes again, then he jumped down and began running toward the gate removing the genjutsu. He knew that the security seals around the house would soon turn on and he had to get away before that happens.

Optimus made it to the streets of the village without setting off any alarms, tears were streaming down his face by now, but there was no turning back now. Going left, he ran down the streets he needed to find a way out of the village soon, if he was found out he would be grounded even worse. As he made out of the village and head to Suna even knowing that have a treaty with konoha it was a rocky relationship and plus he can transform to throw off his scent so none of the ninken's could find him as he reaches the gates of konoha he made his way to the direction of Suna, hoping he'll make it before the security seals went off.

 **Meanwhile that Namikaze house**

Hikari was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a couple of years go. But reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her young brother not being that diner, Hikari might have seem cold to her family but beep down she loves them and will do anything to protected them even her baby brother Naruto. 'Naruto forgive me being so cold to you I should apologize for me behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that our parents were teaching me.' She stood up from her bed and walked over to her young brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

As she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came, she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and to her surprised it was unlocked. Turning the knob, she pushed the door opening the room and walked in.

Hikari eyes widen in fear at the sight of baby brother room was empty, empty of life, the walls were white with no posters or pictures like the ones she has in her room or Mito or Menma rooms. His bed was near the wall and was well made, in fact the only thing she could see in the room was the bed, a dresser, a desk, and the closet in the corner of the room. Also, her baby brother was nowhere to be found.

She need to call her parents when she saw a white envelope on the desk. Maybe, that would say were her baby brother went. She made her way to the desk and grabbed the letter, opening if she pulled out the folded piece of paper. When she began to read and felt her heart was ripped out her felt a shame of herself and the rest of family and became angry with family that need to be taught a lesson.

 **With Minato and Kushina**

When Kushina and Minato were sleeping soundly Kushina was forced awake when she felt the alarm seals in the compound go off. Both she and Minato bolted out of their bed and ran to see what it was, the seals went off in Naruto's room, and race to his room only to see an angry Hikari as Kushina went inside and was stunned at how bare it was in there, there were only the white walls, the floor was clean, but it was devoid of life, something that shouldn't be for seen in a six-year-old room. Hikari shove the letter into her mother arms and walk away from her but stop and said to her mom, "I hope your happy with yourself." And leaving back to her room.

As Minato and the others arrived and were speechless at the sight of the lifeless room.

"Kushina," he spoke.

Kushina didn't answer him, instead she looked at the letter and began to read it out loud.

To my dear 'loved' Ex-family, I finally understood how you all feel about me and I wish not to be a burden to all of you and I want to said many more things that I wish to said that you abandoned me ignore me for my sibling and many more but I won't let my anger clouded my judgement as someone powerful and wise had open eyes to see the path before me will destroy me and I'll fall into darkness of my sibling shadow so I took the decision to leave. Now you can be the family you wanted to be, without someone to burden you. And be nothing but an annoyance in your life, goodbye Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Namikaze hope you enjoy the rest of your life with your favorite children's, and its unwise to come and find me you will ever find me.

-Naruto Until all are one.

The note was short, but it still explained how he felt, now the Hokage and his family had lost their youngest son because of their discrimination.


	3. Chapter 3

**With Optimus**

He was racing through the trees close to the border of fire country to wind country, only to stop when he thought for a moment to throw off anyone that was chasing him, once he felt the security seals went off knowing soon they will come after him, so he transforms into his Cybertronian form and forces his chakra to his Pedes and jumped over the border and some couple of yards away. once Lending he created a large dust cloud covering him, from Helm to Pedes (A/N if any of you guys don't know what am I talking about pedes and helm are transformers body parts that I'm going to use in the story) as he began to study the surrounding of the landscape to be surprise, he had heard about wind country being a vast of sand for miles.

He let out a sigh he was about to proceed by foot but only to stop and think, won't people freak out to see a giant foot prints, that's no ordinary human could make besides the Akimichi clan. And what business dose the Akimichi clan have within wind country, that could rise red flag for war and he couldn't have that. So, he looked throughout his memories to see himself transforming into his vehicle mode but that is a big problem on itself since this world is not, advance in technology for that as he digs deeper within his memory banks, to remember when he was an archivist finding out that most cybertronians have locked away alternate forms.

So, he believes he could unlock these alternate forms he pictures something that would protect, its family that's stand with pride as soon he pictured it. Optimus saw, it clearly it was an image of a lion he felt the familiarly of his body transforming, once finished he let out a mighty roar that shakes the ground. As he stops roaring he felt a little dizzy his body, has to adjust to his new changes he believes now that he became a triple changer it was a rare thing in Cybertron, has he noticed something he could see clearly hear sharper feel the wind passed his mighty mane that when he remembered he was on a mission to help others and protect this planet from the Decepticons and the others just like them he started running too Suna.

As Optimus continued running he could see the village for a couple of miles away, "It won't be long now." Optimus thought excitement as he continued his trek towards the village.

And that village just happened to have a young sand jinchuuriki.

 **Back in The Hidden Leaf Village**

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Minato Namikaze order his ANBU to find his son as he told Kakashi and the other Jounin, he quickly told them that Naruto ran away, shocking them, and to hurry and find him. The Jounin left and Minato prayed that Naruto was still okay.

Tsume used her hounds to follow Naruto's scent only to come up empty as the scent died at the border of fire country where he disappeared. The hounds began to whimper as they smelled something else and whatever it had scared them. Tsume noted that whatever the scent was it started to disappear as well. She wouldn't admit but the mysterious scent got her shivering a little in fear.

But the Jounin knew one thing.

Whatever that scent was, it had Naruto.

It wasn't long that the few people receive letters from Naruto their truly heart broken by the news. None more so than Little Hinata as she overheard the conversation, as she went to see if Naruto was with Hiruzen, she hope that this was a cruel joke that someone is playing on her boy she was wrong after hearing the news for Hiruzen, she fainted on the ground.

The moment she woke up, she broke down into tears and hugged Hiruzen, crying out Naruto's name. After she calmed down, she went and told the others who care for Naruto, causing shock, sadness, and anger. Shock that Naruto ran away, sadness that someone took him, and anger to the Namikaze family.

Each one of them who cared for Naruto who received the letter from him, where he hid his journals where he writes the day's events how is Siblings treated then had his parents to prove that he was right.

Enough was enough.

So, on the day when Hikari, Mito and Menma went to the Academy, Hiruzen marched right to the Estate with a scowl on his face. While holding Naruto Journals and Mito diary He walked up to the front door and knocked on it repeatedly. The door opened, showing it was tear eyes Kushina Uzumaki.

"Old Man?" Kushina asked in a surpried tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kushina." Hiruzen said, in an emotionless voice, surprising and confusing her more.

"Here I wanted to give you these, there Naruto Journals." Hiruzen hand over Naruto Journals and Mito diary to Kushina. Hiruzan was about to walk away before he looked over his shoulder and told her to read them she'll find out what happened to Naruto.

Kushina open daughter's diary up and opened up a page, begin to read she had looks of horror on her faces as she dropped the book and covered her mouth.

Inside the diary were all the things that Mito and Menma had done over the years. Her daughter and son were...they were a bunch of...lying little brats! She couldn't believe it but here it was before her eyes! Everything that they said Naruto had done was really them and they have been bullying him! Naruto...he was the real good child. He was innocent all along...

 **Meanwhile with Optimus**

It was early morning before Optimus reach the village as he near the village he changes back to his human form and show all of paper work to the guards and let him in, as he walks into the village he heard children screaming.

"Run Gaara's coming!", the group of kids screamed and ran away as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"W-Wait," said a little voice that seemed to come from the source that they were running away from. "I just want to play," the voice was soft, but Optimus could still hear it due to his keen Audio receptors.

'Well this is different,' he thought as he listened to the scene at the entrance of the alley way with a frown. 'Kids just usually walk away or ignore the kid they don't want to play with, not run away from them as a hungry scraplets was on their tail.'

The sparklings were so focused on running away that they dropped the ball that they were playing with, the ball bounced a few times before rolling Optimus way.

The Autobot took a 'look' at the kid, 'He's skinny and seemed really tired and sad. All in all, I don't see why those kids were running away from him, he isn't scary at all. If anything, they were running away from his big gray cloud of depression and sadness.' Optimus picked up the ball and walked over to him. The little boy heard someone coming and started to stare up at him.

"Here you go little one." Optimus said and held the ball out to him. He didn't move Optimus looked concern "What wrong little one?"

"Why?", he whispered. His voice sounded really small and soft, as if he couldn't believe that someone actually talked to him. From the boy heartbeat seemed to prove from his Audio receptors and scanner as well.

"Why what little one?" Optimus asked, puzzled. 'Doesn't he want to play? he thought. "Why aren't you running away from me? Everyone else does it." His voice seemed to sound really desperate. 'Is my answer that important?' He didn't seem to have any muscle on him, just like me how I was treated in my old life. "I'm not afraid of you little one and all I see is a little boy when needs a friend and I will be your friend."

Gaara smiles and Tears came down his face and jump into Optimus arms and cry his heart out, knowing that he finally had a friend that will play with him. "it is all right little one I know how it feels to be all alone, it's almost unbearable isn't it? The feeling of being all alone, I know that feeling. I've been there, in that dark and lonely place. But now there are others, and soon you have people who really care for you Gaara."

Gaara looked up from the man's shirt and saw the man neon blue eyes we're telling him nothing but the truth and with no lies or deception but kind and gentle truth. "Come little one let's play." Optimus said while still holding the ball Gaara was hesitant to grab the ball. "…I do…but…," Gaara said shyly. His heart beat was rising.

'So, he does want to play, but he is scared of telling me something,' "But?", he pushed. "No one would play with me before", he shuffled his feet. Optimus looked at Gaara "I'll play with you, what do you want to play?"

"…I don't know…never played anything before.", he said. 'Well no wonder he was depressed. He doesn't know how to have any fun,' he thought and huffed 'This is sad no youngling or sparkling should be alone with no friends or anyone to play with.' "If you don't know then I'll pick the game.," Optimus said, trying to remember a human game that Raphael told once that had to do with a ball. There is basketball, soccer and football deciding that soccer was the best besides the ball was round he told Gaara about all the rules to play soccer and created two goals posted, it wasn't long that both of them were playing and having fun until the sun went down Gaara was relentless to go back home, but Optimus convince him otherwise that he will be here tomorrow waiting for him.

 **Earlier when the two were playing**

ANBU Hawk didn't like this mission at all. Simply watch Gaara and determine if he was a threat or not and report to the Kazekage about his activites was the easy part. But, like the other ANBU that have watched the jinchuuriki he couldn't help but be scared. The kid was clearly unstable and could snap any second at anyone. Everyone in the village knew to stay away from him, and the village didn't have a lot of vistors besides merchants so it was easy for the civilians to giude those visitors away from Gaara, or at least warn them.

'Has no one warned the young man of Gaara!,'he mentally shouted in his mind and hoped that someone, anyone would just come by and call him over just so he wouldn't blow his cover in order to save his from an angry jinchuuriki. 'Of course, he had to pick the number one person to not piss off!' he started to tense, ready to rush in if the sand started to act. what shocked him the most that this mysterious man was playing with Garra and Garra was playing with him.

'NO WAY!, 'Hawk mentally screamed in his head. 'how is this guy not even dead shouldn't the Sand have attacked him hard like it did many others. 'I must tell the Fourth about this,' he decided and waited until he could report to the kazekage. Observing what Gaara and the strange man would do next.

"see this is fun right, kid, "he bent down to his height. "What's your name?"

he didn't know him? So, that's why he didn't run off. If he told him who he was will he turn and run away like all the others? 'I can only hope…,' he thought as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his new friend look at him in fear and run away.

Gaara." He waited, waited to hear the footsteps of the man he just played with, running away. But, they never came. He cracked his eyes open just to make sure he didn't disappear. Hoping, hoping that…

"Nice to meet you Gaara, my name's is Optimus"

"...You stayed?"

He cocked his head. "Do you want me to go?"

"N-no, but-"

"Then I'm staying. No child should be left behind that's what I believe and I see that you are special just like me. " His voice held so much authority behind it that Gaara knew that the conversation was over. "Anyways, see you tomorrow, meet you right here at the same spot, okay? When the sun rises." With that he stood up and started to walk away.

He will get to see him again. That thought alone made a smile appear on his face as he nodded furiously and started to run home. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As Optimus felt so Garra made to his home he made his way to a hotel check that a room under his name and went up to the balcony I looked up at the stars, "With the All Spark lost among the Stars, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new worlds to call... home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight... but watching over them in secret... waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their generosity their courage and kinds, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here... we are waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N hello everyone sorry for the long wait for the update I just had a bad case of writer's block if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter do not hesitate to leave a comment)**

Garra POV

For the first time in my life I really wanted to go outside right as the sun came up. It wasn't really hard physically since I couldn't sleep that easily in the first place, but I had to let Yashamaru know where I was going. I didn't want the one person who cared for me to hate me like all of the other villagers.

'But Yashamaru won't be up just yet." Gaara thought before he touched his caretaker's door. 'Would it be okay for me to wake him up. With Optimus said to be there at sunrise, if I didn't show up, would he leave?'

"Yes! he would! So go there and kill him before your babysitter wakes up and kill him!" That dark voice in the back of my head kept chanting.

But if I did that Optimus wouldn't play with me anymore. Maybe He could be his friend the sand didn't acted out towards him showing that Optimus was kind person that wouldn't hurt him. With that thought I knocked on the door. At first there were some shuffles, but then the door opened up to reveal the kind face of my caretaker.

"Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru asked since this was the first time the little boy woke up since he was four when yashamaru explained the concept of sleeping when it was nighttime and not to bother him when he was sleeping, so he could have enough energy for the next day.

"What do you need?"

"Um...Yashamaru…", Gaara started to ask but trailed off unsure.

"Yes?", Yashamaru asked, curious to why Gaara was waking him so early in the mourning. It was almost time for the sun to come out. Did Gaara want to watch the sunrise with him?

"Do you need my help Gaara-sama?"

"No, but can I go outside please? I promised someone that I would meet them there at sunrise," Gaara asked shuffling his feet.

Yashamaru was caught off guard slightly. Someone asked Gaara to meet him somewhere in the village this early? Normally people would stay away from or outright avoid his presence all together. It sounded ridiculous and tickled his shinobi senses. He put on a tentative smile.

"Do you know who asked to meet you?" he asked." because I would also like to meet your friend as well." 'and see what their motives are.' but that last part was left unsaid.

Gaara looked up from the floor with eager hope in his eyes. "His name is Optimus and wear a blue helmet and the sand didn't react at all towards him he said that I was special just like him."

'Someone just like Garra could he be a jinchuuriki the question is which one, and why didn't the sand reacted to him could he be manipulating the sand like Gaara? How only those of the Sabuku clan has the closest ability to Shukaku's powers!' Hiding his inner panic and worry he asked Gaara, when he was supposed to meet this Optimus Garra smiles with happiness.

"He said to meet him where we first meet, I'll find out today, so can I go?" cue big puppy eyes.

Yashamaru sighed. The only way he could find out was to meet this Optimus himself. "Yes, you can go. "But, I'm coming with you." Gaara beamed and he started to run to the front door. As soon as he was out of the door he started to sprint, Yashamaru following him. The sun was already rising. He had to hurry, otherwise Optimus might leave.

As we reach the meeting place I couldn't help let a smile for my face, Optimus was right there waiting for me with, his red and white cloak with golden Flames blowing it softly Against the Wind as he stood there looking at the horizon, with kindness in his eyes Gaara took a few steps towards him but stopped when he saw Optimus turn around. "Ah Gaara it's good that you made it who is your friend." Optimus said with a small smile on his face.

Third-person view

As Optimus walked over to them until he stood right in front of the man and Gaara, the man tensed and his hand strayed to his thigh pouch. The air around him filled with a warning that Optimus could only predict as protectiveness and maybe...surprise?

'Oh a family member. And from what he looks like a warrior.' Finishing he assessment of the man and looked at Gaara, "My, my I didn't expect a sparkling like you to be up at this hour" Optimus chuckled. " But never the less it is still early dawn, come there's something I want to show you when your companion can take along as well." Gaara smiles and nods and looks, at his caretaker Yashamaru sigh and nodded his head as they fallow Optimus.

After a while of walking Optimus stop as he looked out at the village as the sun was coming up "look at the everything the light touches Gaara your home your people" Gaara stared at the village with all aw, never been this high up before he was not even allowed to be on the village walls he look back at Optimus because he was about to speak again. " Gaara yesterday I said that you're special, just like me." He smiles and not looking at Optimus with hoping his eyes praying that he was right " You can call us a Special case Gaara where I come from my own people were a fear me they didn't wanted anything to do with me, I was so alone and lost... but that change when my guardian my mentor came and rescued me for My Darkest Hour, he show me the way to make friends, let people open up to me now I'm going to teach you the same thing how he taught me because I won't let you fall into the path of darkness and despair you're young you should enjoy life as sparkling should."

"Really you could show me how to make friends." Gaara said excitedly than looked at his caretaker for permission Optimist teaching Yashamaru let out a sigh of defeat knowing that he couldn't say no to Gaara puppy eyes "you could teach him but I will be at close by keeping an eye on you to make, sure you're not just using Gaara or manipulating him."

"I understand and you don't need to fear I will never Loop or stoop that low to just use or manipulate a sparkling" Optimus said back to Yashamaru, Gaara let a huge smile show on his face and jumped into the air eagerly, that he's going to make friends and maybe his father could accept him.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months has passed as Optimus made a name for himself in Suna and all over the Elemental Nations. Becoming famous as a seal master for the kunoichi for the anti-rape seal the anti-pregnancy seal, pregnancy seal allowing any kunoichi or any woman who couldn't bear a child to have one. The best part of his sealing tags is help fertilize the land allowing the land grow food and preventing any type of disaster to befall upon it. Suna was eternally grateful for Optimus and the kazekage himself Saw what he was doing to his youngest, son and regretted it, Optimus had help the kazekage see what he was going to Gaara and it wasn't Gaara's fault for his wife dying she was willing to give her life for her son to live.

This itself made the kazekage cry his wife last wish was that Gaara to have a happy life then the unexpected happened, he hugged his youngest son begging him to forgive him for his foolish mistake, Gaara was also crying hugging his father already forgiven his father. As for Gaara sleeping problem Optimus managed to fix Gaara's seal but in the process releasing Shukaku in a small chibi Tanuki form that Optimus had to catch before Shukaku ran out of the sealing room and place a special collar with a calming seal on it with the Autobot emblem preventing Shukaku bloodlust and Insanity overcoming the small Tanuki.

You're probably wondering how did Shukaku escape the seal will when Optimus managed to fix Gaara seal allowing Shukaku a small amount of freedom in return leaving Gaara with a chakra to live. At first, Shukaku was not happy but then again, he was allowed freedom and he was following Optimus like a lost puppy because he saw his father within Optimus could this man be The Reincarnation of his father Shukaku believe so that's why Shukaku follows Optimus everywhere. Optimus kept his word to Gaara and Gaara was able to make friends with in the village and people didn't see him as the monster they saw a little boy who held a monster within himself from killing them all.

Gaara was happy for his first friend and brother figure to help him so much and the village, but Gaara knew that all good things must come to an end he fears when that time comes Optimus might leave the village.

Optimus POV

Ever since that day I met Gaara I couldn't be happier forgetting about my troubles is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, spending my time here in Suna has helped not just me but the people here to see that Gaara was just a boy who just a jinchuuriki holding a great powerful demon within themselves back from hurting them. If I have not shown up to Suna I feared the worst might have happened to Gaara, but my mission is not over yet I still have to help the other jinchuurikis, meaning that my time and Suna must come to an end already informed the kazekage that I am leaving Suna soon to continue my mission.

 **front Gates of Suna**

I stood in front of the kazekage and his three children and the rest of the village waving goodbye to me and I noticed Gaara was trying not to cry along with Shukaku who's being hailed by a leash so he wouldn't follow me I knelt down to Gaara's height and ruffled his hair "don't worry Gaara I'll come back that is promise but you have to promise me you have to become strong enough to protect your precious people and your home." I asked him. Gaara nodded and try to wipe away the tears from his eyes and show a smile to me "I promise Optimus-nii to become strong and protect my precious people and home no matter what." he said what determination in his eyes along with Shukaku nodding

"That's good I'll hold you to that promise, oh before I forget here Gaara I made you something I want you to close your eyes for me." Gaara did what he was told and closes eyes that pulled out a headband with the Autobot emblem engraved into it and tied it around his forehead. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Gaara open his eyes to see me smiling at him as he put his hand up and touched his forehead and felt a headband and smile, at me "congratulations you are now an honorary Autobots." I said to him with a big smile on my face without warning Gaara hugged me tackled hug me and was crying of happiness I already gave a headband with the Autobot emblem to the kazekage just in case he needed anything for me because each headband comes with a special unique frequency only I could hear them they're in trouble.

I stood back to my full height and I was about to turn around until the kazekage called out to me and tossed me a headband of Suna, "You're welcome to come back anytime to our village you are our Village Hero don't ever forget that." I smiled and nodded and wave goodbye to everyone as I walked away from Suna to continue my journey.

 **The Hidden Leaf Village**

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Minato Namikaze is in his office trying to do his paperwork but couldn't. He sighed in frustration as he sat back and rubbed his head, thinking about a certain someone.

His youngest son Naruto.

He looked at the picture on his desk which showed all of his family with smiles on their faces, except for Naruto, who had a sad look on his face as he stared at them. A sad and regretful look appeared on his face as he remembered all the terrible things he and Kushina did and said to Naruto before he ran away.

"Naruto..." Minato thought as he started to remember the day he and Kushina found out about Naruto's disappearance by their oldest daughter Hikari and from the third Hokage Hiruzen.

 **flashback after Hiruzen gave Kushina Naruto's journals**

Kushina never felt this angry all her after reading Mito diary and Naruto's journals, as she re-read everything as her anger was rising to higher levels and trying to escape and she finally unleashed it. How dare these two! Brats hurt her baby boy. Later on, that day when Menma and Mito came home, they were shocked and nervous when they saw their parents glaring at them, and in Kushina's hands was Mito's diary. When their parents demanded answers on why they've been lying to them for all these years and why they were doing those things to their younger brother, their answer shocked them to the core.

"BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING STUPID! WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN HAVE A YOUNGER BROTHER LIKE HIM! HE'S WEAK AND PATHETIC! SO HE DESERVED TO BE OUR PUNCHING BAG!" Mito roared.

"THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT! JUST LIKE HOW WE EARNED TO BECOME CLAN HEIR AND HEIRESS! WE'RE THE HEROES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE WHO SAVED THEM FROM THE NINE-TAILS! NARUTO IS JUST A NOBODY AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE ONE!" Menma roared as well.

Needless to say, it didn't end well for them after hearing their answer. Minato and Kushina both beat their daughter and son so much they weren't to sit for a few days. After the punishment, Minato ordered his ninja to go and track his missing son. Kushina wore her old ninja outfit and joined the search. They even brought some members of the Inuzuka Clan. And just like before, they smelled something metallic along with Naruto. The Inuzuka Members shivered at the mysterious scent and told them that whatever it was, it wasn't human.

That caused Kushina to be alarmed that this...monster is what took her son! She continued to search for her son all day and night, asking the local citizens if they saw a blond hair child traveling with someone, only to get a shake of the head indicating a no. She had already reached her limit, but she was going to search for him if not for Minato appearing and taking her back to the Leaf Village.

A few days after she was let out of the hospital, she ran straight home and locked herself inside Naruto's room, crying her eyes out for her lost baby boy. There was also a time where she was going to try and kill herself but was stopped by her friends and loved ones. Minato had never felt so scared in his life when he saw his wife try to take her own life like that. Hell, even Hikari, Menma, and Mito were scared because they were about to lose their mother, even though it was their fault.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had heard the news and quickly went back to the village, now started feeling regretful for neglecting their youngest Godson. Jiraiya told them that if one of his spies see's Naruto then they'll let him know. Tsunade was trying to calm Kushina down and trying to stop her with the suicide thing.

Minato went around to the Clan Heads home to ask their children if they know anything about Naruto, all he got in return were heated glares from them, especially for a certain Hyuga girl who yelled at him and slammed the door in his face.

The blond Kage sighed once more as he shook his head. "Naruto...please forgive me..."

 **Namikaze Estate**

Kushina was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of a smiling happy Naruto, with a lifeless look in her eyes.

3 months since her son ran away from home and was abducted.

3 months since she abandoned him to himself.

3 months since the feeling of regret and guilt have entered her life.

Naruto...she caused him so much pain over the years...all because she was listening to her daughters and son...they all drove him away and now...he has been taken by something that wasn't human! For all she knows he's probably... Just the thought of it scared Kushina to death! And it only got worse for her...

Whenever she fell asleep, she would always dream of everything she said and did to her son. There was also where she even beat him to the point that he almost died! She's a monster! She's a horrible mother to her son! A disgrace to her Uzumaki Kin! She saw Mito Uzumaki, her great grandmother, in her dream at one point in time and she told her that she was disappointed and ashamed that someone like her was part of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki's never abandon one of their own, yet she did! Mito was right. An Uzumaki never leaves their own, and she had left Naruto behind.

She slowly lifts a finger up and traced it over a bright happy Naruto's face. "Naruto...please come home...come back to mommy..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Please...mommy is so very sorry Naruto! So just come back and let me hold you in my arms!" She put her hands over her eyes as she sobbed. Remembering one of her dreams as she was in a wide white space as she saw two figures talking to a little boy with blonde spiky hair, she just realized it was her baby boy Naruto she tried to run to him. But couldn't move she just could only watch as the figure ruffled Naruto's hair and offered his hand as they walked away together she called out to him but her voice faded into the wind as they disappeared.

 **End of flashback back with Optimus**

Optimus was far away from the hidden Sand Village near the borders of wave country and fire country, he would have been there sooner but yet it's a stop near a village called Takigakure when he heard a cry for help as he made his way to the cry he was shocked and angry when the villagers were beating up a young girl with green hair and tan skin. He automatically knew she was a jinchuuriki and knocking out her attackers and offered her a chance to live a normal and happy life if she came with him she did not hesitate with her answer and said yes!

After they introduce themselves Optimus found out her name was Fuu and had explained to her that he can fix her seal letting Chōmei have her freedom well she has the chakra to survive both of them agreed quickly, so it took a while for Optimus to fix Fuu's seal because it was different from Gaara's but nonetheless, he managed to give Chōmei her freedom and a new collar with the Autobot emblem just like Shukaku.

As they both travel together they notice a Blue Blur coming this way automatically Optimus knew who he was from his memories, fastest Cybertron known to Cybertron faster than Konohagakure yellow flash as Blue Blur stopped in front of Optimus and full making a dust cloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus POV

"B- Blurr …is that you" I asked feeling hoping that I wasn't the only Autobot here "AgentBlurr ,reportingforDutyfor Optimus Prime sir" he spoke really fast Fuu and Chōmei couldn't keep up with him but I did barely, "It is good to see you Blurr are you the only one here or the other Autobots are around," I question hoping that we were not the only ones here I pray to Primus, we weren't the only ones here. He nodded quickly I only could see his head move as Blue Blurr moving back and forth, I let out a rare smile show on my face but no one could see it because of my battle mask I let out a sigh of relief knowing that we weren't the only Autobots, here I wonder who else is here from the Autobots I know my team is not here they're in the other universe.

Keeping the Decepticons at bay I hope they're alright, that's when I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that Fuu and Chōmei were nervous about Blurr so I introduced them to each other. "Fuu and Chōmei, this is Agent Blurr r he's the fastest cybertronian known to Cybertron and Blurr this is Fuu and Chōmei former jinchuuriki of the seven-tailed beetle." I said, but before I could I even talk again Blurr started to speak "itisniceto,meetyouMissFuuandChōmei" this only confused poor little Fuu and Chōmei not even understanding him, I let out a sigh I wish prospector was here make some device for Blurr so he can talk normally so we could understand him. So, I decided to translate for them he's saying, "it's nice to meet you Miss Fuu and Chōmei."

They both made an o shape and was about to question me why was he talking so fast that's when I interrupted them before they spoke "it's how he talked it's his ability to run really fast also causing him to speak really fast you could say it's a mutation." they both nodded understanding that you'll be a bloodline limit for Blurr and we continue our journey to Wave Country. As we ran through the tree's I noticed the sun was coming up he then saw a village in the distance but it was on an island. Luckily there was a half-finished bridge on it, we stop for a moment as I thought of a way to cross the water still new to this ninja stuff I know while walking tree climbing exercises but not water walking because Suna is a desert there's hardly any water there. Then it came to me Blurr Can Carry Fuu on his back while running on the water and Chōmei could fly, as for me I have something else in stored "Blurr carry Fuu across and I'll meet you both in the village, go with them Chōmei."

All three of them nodded and took off and leaves me all by myself, I transform into my cybertronian form as I took couple steps back and taking a big deep breath as I concentrated transforming into my beast mode, I started running pushing all my power into my hind legs jumping slightly sent me launching across the river and onto the bridge. "I believe this is wave country, interesting." I thought out loud, walking around not transforming back into my human form then I noticed a gathering of people looking at something. Getting closer I saw something was that a stage, on it was a group of thugs holding a man down, the only other person was a midget in a suit with a smug look.

 **3rd person view**

"Kaiza I warned you, but you didn't listen now you'll die in front of your family." Said the midget, pointing to three people at the front, a woman holding a crying child and an old man with a stoic expression.

"Even if you kill me Gato someone else will come along and stop you." Said the man, Kaiza, looking at the now named Gato, who just sneered. Nodding to one of the thugs who raised a sword above Kaiza's head, but before he could bring it down his snatched up being hold by a metal servo. "Now that wasn't very nice didn't your carrier tell you not to play with a sharp object." Said Optimus in his true form. "W-who are you supposed to be M-Monster." Gato trembled out, terrified at this thing.

"You don't need to know who I am since you'll be dead soon," Optimus said regretful tone he despised of hurting the humans but he knows deep down this person won't change if he even gave him a second chance to do so, he quickly crushes the thug in his hand and stomping on the other two and turning to Gato, he saw the midget trembling and backing away. He didn't get very far when Optimus grabbed his head.

"Please spare me I'll give you whatever you want money, drugs, women." Pleaded Gato, Optimus felt his Energon boil of anger as he just gave a blank look before squeezing his head until he heard multiple cracks and Gato went limp.

"You okay?" Optimus asked Kaiza holding out a hand as he transformed back into his human form. "Yeah thank you, you saved my life but I have to ask who are you." Asked Kaiza taking the offered hand, as people began cheering. "my name is Optimus Prime I was wondering if there was a place me and my associates could rest for the night." said, surprised that people were cheering for him.

"You could stay with my family it's the least I can do, and how the hell are you able to transform like that do you have a bloodline limit." Said Kaiza, going over his family, hugging his wife and son, with Optimus following with Blurr , Fuu and Chōmei. "Thank you for your generous hospitality and no it's not a bloodline limit, and I wish not to discuss that right now only in private if you don't mind." Optimus said as he was looking around as people were thanking him for freeing their country from Gato. Kaiza' nodded as Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, Kaiza's families names he heard walked up to him. "Thank you Optimus for saving us all from that Tyrant," Tazuna said, shaking Optimus's hand.

"Do not worry about it I am just grateful that me and my company we're, heading this way and prevented the worst thing could happen," Optimus said waving off the praises.

Later that night Optimus and his friends are with Kaiza and his family in their home where about to talk about his and Blur origins, "My name is Optimus Prime and this is Agent Blurr we are an autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. To make things simpler, we are sentient beings from another world." Optimus explained.

that immediately caught the attention of the family and even Fuu and Chōmei. "Another world?" Inari questioned in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Kaiza asked.

Tsunami looked over to see even her father Tazuna in shock.

Optimus mentally smacks himself in the head. Gaining the humans' trust probably flew straight out of the water for him and Blurr. But he had to tell them the truth. He had no reason to lie and he also knew little about this world only being reincarnated not too long ago and with his old memories as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze weren't really helpful. "Are you telling us that there is life outside of this world?" Kaiza asked.

"Yes Kaiza."Optimus answered as he continues explaining how a civil war ravaged their home planet Cybertron and forced them to abandon it and search for new home and Energon sources and finding a way to defeat the Decepticon Army. Kaiza and his family were shocked and honored to have these two war heroes come to their planet and protect them from the Decepticon threat, and they thought nothing less about them to them they were Heroes even Fuu and Chōmei agreed to this. "If you don't mind me asking Optimus-san but where are you and your friends are going?" Tsunami asked, looking at the man who saved her husband.

"I do not know maybe water country but we are just traveling for now." Said Optimus, while wondering where they will go. "You wouldn't go there if I were you ever since the Mizukage went crazy killing bloodline users there's been a civil war going on bloodline users on one side and loyalists on the other." Said Tazuna, getting a shocked look from Optimus before his eyes narrowed.

Remembering how Megatron was during the war if this mizukage's the same thing like Megatron killing Innocents for no reason he has to be stopped no matter what, "What do you mean the Mizukage went crazy." Optimus said knowing that the Mizukage, Yagura, was also the jinchuuriki of the three tails and once was kind man from what he heard. "No one knows one minute he was a nice person the next he was calling for the extermination of bloodline users, some suspect he's under a genjutsu but no one can prove it." Said Tazuna, getting a suspicious look from Optimus, 'I'll have to look into this.' Optimus thought.

 **next morning**

Optimus having regained his strength was working on finishing his tailed beast suppression seal in case he ever ran into an unstable jinchuuriki. He was putting the finishing touches on it. "Okay, it's done now to get to Water Country and get some answers," Optimus said walking to the unfinished bridge, he was surprised to see all the villagers there and Blurr, Fuu and Chōmei, Optimus already explained to them they had to stay here so be too dangerous for them they both understood as Tazuna walked up to him.

"You didn't think you were about to leave without saying goodbye." Said Tazuna.

"This is not a goodbye my friend butt I have to go I appreciate the hospitality but I need to leave or more innocent lives will be lost," Optimus said getting a knowing look from Tazuna.

"Well just know you'll always be welcomed here Optimus," Tazuna said, getting a nod from Optimus before he ran across the water.

Once Optimus reached dry land he created a thousand shadow clones. "A hundred each work on the five elements I want them mastered along with as many Jutsu as you can, two hundred fifty work on wood style, and the last two hundred fifty work on storm style." Ordered Optimus, another thing he inherited from his grandfather and great uncle was wood style and storm style.

( A/n: if you guys are wondering how does Optimus know about his great-grandfather and his great-uncle he did some research on family line he found out that Uzumaki clan was the cousin Clan of the Senju Clan and he was also related to hashirama Senju and tobirama Senju while he was in Suna but I'm too lazy to type it up)

As clones got to work Optimus pulled out the dinosaur summoning contract that Garra found and gave it to him, unrolling it Optimus saw no one else signed it. Biting his thumb and writing his name on a space along with fingerprints, Optimus then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*Cave Mountain*

Once Optimus reappeared he noticed he was in a mountainous region with giant caves in them. Optimus then saw a cave in front of him a couple of glowing red eyes, which let loose and earth shattering roar, out came a giant beast with a huge head full of sharp, serrated teeth! But while the rest of it was huge, it's arms, which had only two clawed fingers on both hands, were pretty darn stubby! Another one had a 26-foot wingspan from tip-to-tip, and it's wings were made of a thin, flexible type of metal. It looked like a reptile of some kind, but it had a long tail, and two heads! Each head was connected to a long neck and had a long, spear like beak! ( I'm sorry but I can I explain how the Dinobots look like just picture them from Transformers Age of Extinction)

The group noted that the one thing all the beasts had in common, was that they all appeared to be made out of metal! But that's supposed to be impossible!

"Slug, why is there a human in our mountain range?!" The one with the stubby arms asked in annoyance. The three-horned one looked around.

"Me don't know. Me Slug thought King Grimlock knew!" He replied sounding a bit too low on the brains category. The one with the hooked toe claws looked around and then spoke up.

"I believe the human is not human but look human has the answers that we seek, lord Grimlock! But that could only mean that someone has signed our summoning contract!" He was looking at Optimus "You there! Human Was it you who signed our contract?!" Optimus then stepped forward showing no fear toward the Beasts "Indeed I have I was the one who signed your contract." The beast looked at the man bloody hand and noted that the blood was fresh. He could also tell by looking into the young man eyes that he was indeed telling the truth. He smirked before turning back to the stubby armed one. "Lord Grimlock, it appears that for the first time ever, the Dinobots have their own summoner!" The now named Grimlock looked down to the young man below him and gave a grin.

"Well young Optimus, it would appear that you are the first to ever sign our summoning contract! Normally I would have to administer a test to see if you are worthy, but since we have never had a summoner I'll make an exception. Allow me to introduce us. I am Grimlock, and I am the leader of the Dinobots!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Hello everyone sorry for the long update for the story I was kind of busy with school and work gives me a little time to write my story so I do hope you enjoy this chapter**

*edge Water Country*

When Optimus reappeared he was breathing heavily of what he just went through but also happy he gained such powerful allies. Optimus looked around and saw his clones still working on the elements. Nodding Optimus began his physical training.

 **Time skip 3 hours later**

It's been three hours since Optimus signed the Dinobots contract in that time he was able to get complete control over his elements and now had clones mastering the jutsus, he also increased is speed, strength, and endurance. Optimus's hair also grew long enough to nearly cover his eye's and it seems to get on his nerves, so he had one of his shadow clones to cut it for him, Optimus never notice how long his hair has gotten if he had left his hair like that he would look like Madara Uchiha, all he needed was the Sharingan. Yeah right, Optimus will never stoop that low just to copy and steal other people's work, but then again Optimus also discovered that he had Sharingan he believes it has to do with his so-called father side of the family there's not much about, the Namikaze clan. Optimus has also been practicing his new Sharingan being able to summon the upper half the Susanoo but the lower half, he was able to summon Amaterasu and put the flames out with a thought, and he also had that Anbu Shisui's kotoamatsukami but couldn't practice it or Tsukuyomi.

Optimus would put his skills at a low kage to a High S rank since he has the power but lacks the experience to this world. At the moment Optimus was waiting for word from his summons he sent out to locate anything of interest, and he saw him coming it was Swoop the scout to the Dinobots. "Swoop did you find anything," Optimus questioned the scout Dinobot, Swoop, who landed on his shoulder.

"Yes Optimus, a big battle between the rebels and loyalists and also Yagura is there as the three turtles." Reported Swoop, Optimus nodded before dismissing him.

"Good now to find out if Yagura's under a genjutsu or he is crazy." Said Optimus, biting his thumb and performing some hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Optimus shouted, summoning a giant grey and gold Triceratops with fire arcing across his body, this was the second-in-command, of the Dinobots Slag.

"Slag lets go show Yagura the power of the fire," Optimus said from atop Slag back.

"Let's rumble!" roared Slag started to charge, creating a fire in his wake.

*BattleField*

Mei Terumi was not having a good day it started out with one of her contacts in Yagura's forces telling her Yagura was leaving the Mist Village to check on a battalion, thinking it was perfect opportunity to end the war, she gathered all the rebels to attack.

But it was a trap, Yagura was there with his entire army, from there everything went south, Yagura transformed into his tailed beast slaughtering every rebel in sight. Just as the rebels were going to lose a roar that sounded like thunder appeared within the forest than a giant grey, gold Triceratops came running out of the forest heading right at Yagura.

"Fire Roar!" shouted Slag, releasing a blast of Fire straight at Yagura.

Optimus POV

"Thanks, Slag try to stop the fighting while I take care of Yagura!" Optimus shouted, jumping off Slag while donning his cybertronian form, shooting energon blast at Yagura to get his attention which he succeeded when Yagura turned towards him.

"Legendary Powerful Beast, stop this now your mind is not in the right place whoever's pulling your strings that clouded your judgment want's us all extinguished. We must join forces, or else we'll all be their slaves. So today you stand with us... or you stand against me." Optimus said as he charged at Yagura, who tried swiping him with his arms and tails. Optimus soon landed on the giant turtles back slapping his tailed beast suppression tag on Yagura caused the three tails to freeze before it began to shrink.

"Okay now let's see what's going on in that head of yours," Optimus said as he caught Yagura and his giant hand as he entered Yagura's mind.

 ***Inside Yagura's mind***

When Optimus arrived he saw he was in a cave with a lake, in the lake he could see Yagura floating on it unconscious, with the three tails chained up. Looking up Optimus saw a mangekyo Sharingan designed like a pinwheel, 'So it is a genjutsu well this is an easy fix...but first' Optimus thought as he made his way to Yagura checking if he was still alive or in one piece, that's when Optimus used his scan on Yagura and noticed that Yagura soul and mind, was completely destroyed leaving him as a soulless husk. Whoever placed the genjutsu destroyed his mind and soul to use him as a puppet and still controlling him, Optimus sigh knowing that he had to use his new invention the sealing-transfer Technique on Yagura to transfer the Bijou to another, person but he never got the chance to test it out.

With little time to spare Optimus went through the hand signs and gathering up his chakra and activating the sealing-transfer Technique, on himself and Yagura. Both of their bodies glowed a light blue chakra as the chakra spread around them and the 3 Tails consuming them all in a light Blue dome, that shatters the Sharingan freeing the 3 tails from the genjutsu but also putting it to sleep as the sealing-transfer was nearly complete.

 ***outside of Yagura's mind and back to the Real world ***

Everything was quiet as everyone watch as the Giant robot thing they don't know what it was starting to shrink down back to human form, everyone was shocked to see Yagura laying down looking like he was dead, then all of sudden the stranger let out an ear piercing scream making everyone flinch as Optimus fell down as he was writhing in pain as a few moments later the rebels and their leader Mei Terumi appeared next to Optimus.

"Mam why's he screaming like that?" A rebel member asking his leader, "It's because his chakra coils were already developed this put a strain on them causing this man immense pain. Whoever he was he just saved us all from Yagura and from what I could tell he transferred and re-sealed The 3 Tails into himself," Mei told them and signaled for them to grab the man as she walks beside her men that carried Optimus, "Thank you whoever you are we are forever in your debt," Mei Said to him with tears of joy and gratitude running down her face knowing the exact that this man sacrificed himself to save her and her people.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hello everyone sorry for the long update for this chapter and forgive me if it's kind of short I am running low on ideas and I'm having writer's block**

It's been a couple of weeks after The Stranger that save the Hidden Mist Village from Yagura's Clutches and resealing the three tails within himself and sending out a distress signal to his comrades in the Wave Country Blurr picked it up and carried Fuu and Chōmei all the way to the Hidden Mist Village stating that Optimus was injured and he needed their help it wasn't just Blurr who picked up Optimus distress signal it was another Autobot who was with the rebels at the time and rush over to Optimus side checking his vitals and everything and hoping that the young Prime didn't offline himself by resealing The three Tails within himself or suffer major damage to his systems.

This Autobot was no Medic-bot any means but he was a scientist and this Autobot scientist knows all about cybertronian Anatomy better than any Medic-bot out there even Ratchet. This mysterious Autobot was known as Perceptor the mentor of Wheeljack, now Perceptor was monitoring Optimus recovery rate and was astounded and fascinated how fast is recovery is taking place could it be the three Tails or something else he could not place his digit on it, by Primus, he wanted to know so badly how is it possible that Optimus is recovering this fast no ordinary cybertronian could recover this rate without medical assistance but yet Optimus is proving him wrong as he beat the odds he decided to take a mental note for later but for now, he had to report this to the new Mizukage.

 *** Mizukage Office***

Mei Terumi let out of sigh never thought of being the new Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village would just be a bunch of paperwork, she couldn't focus all of her thoughts lingered on to that mysterious young man that save them all. She even had some of her men just find some information on him and what she found had surprised her that this was no ordinary bystander he was known as the master of seals the Savior Wave Country and the Liberator of the Hidden Sand Village His name was Optimus Prime. His Origins are unknown to everyone she just hopes that Perceptor will shed some light on the situation, Come to think of it he did act differently after he saw Optimus as her men brought him into the medical tent.

Perceptor seemed to act pretty normal, at least what Mei Terumi first thought was normal for him, after the battle, we brought Optimus to the medical tent Perceptor glanced up from his work and over at us for a second or two before he shook himself and almost knocked Chōjūrō over as he snatched Optimus's limp form from Chōjūrō and took him to his personal tent. He didn't even apologize or give an explanation and he hadn't left Optimus's bedside since. Every time one of someone entered the tent he watched them like they were suddenly going to attack, it was starting to freak everyone out a bit. The hardest part is to relocate Optimus to the hospital once everything was settled and the war was finally over thanks to his help.

Mei Terumi was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door, "Enter" her voice echo throughout the room as the door slowly opening revealed, the one and only Perceptor this cut her by surprise he never leaves Optimus's side. "Perceptor what brings you here?" I asked curiously. "I wish to inform you that Optimus Prime's condition is stabilizing and healing in a wrap it rates it seems, that the three Tails chakra along with some unknown factor is healing him I believe in a couple of hours or days he'll wake up. Also for his Origins is the same as mine we both come from a far-off land called Cybertron our home for generations it has been a peaceful land until pride and a lust for power divided us now we, fight enemies who were once our brothers our tragic war has ravaged Cybertron. Some say it was a necessary war to return us to glory but the Autobots will never sacrifice freedom as for the Decepticons, they wanted to bring our home to order by defeating the Autobots they thought will mark a brilliant new beginning.

Mei was shocked to hear that Optimus and Perceptor have lost their home to war their faction is known as the Autobots were split up and gone into hiding within the elemental Nations for safety from the Decepticons. She can understand that feeling better than anyone during the Civil War of the mist village they lost many kekkei Genkai users because of Yagura fear of the bloodline limit, but even with all the death, they were managed to find some Light Of Hope with a new bloodline limit coming up to the Forefront with Optimus is bloodline they can rebuild the Mist Village.

 **Back with Optimus in the hospital room**

Optimus was sitting up, completely pale and clearly confused, but when he saw a nurse come in his room the nurse seem to notice that Optimus was wake she was a little relieved.

"W-Who are you…where am I?" Optimus said she held up her hands.

"Calm down sir I won't hurt you. You are in the hospital after your fight with Yagura you were in bad shape sir, one of the doctors save you." The nurse said and Optimus was more confused than ever " Saved me…why can't remember what happened." Optimus said worriedly "Sir, I understand your confusion but the doctor will be right in so please get some rest until he comes." With that the nurse left Optimus alone, he slowly sits up on his bed wondering what happened and how long was he out. He noticed everything was white telling him it was a hospital room, Optimus was about to get up from the bed and look around but stop as he heard footsteps coming his way, decided to wait to see who comes to see him it could be that doctor that nurse told him about. It wasn't long when he then heard the door open was shocked to see Perceptor and he was not pleased to see him and he was right Perceptor came up to his right side and hit him upside the head with a metal with a clipboard, "Glitch, Bit-Brain what have you been thinking resealing the 3 Tails inside yourself you could have killed yourself and leaving every Autobot behind and losing the war against the Decepticons, by Primus name what were you thinking Optimus we still need you are the last of the primes we can't lose you not just yet just promise me you won't do anything like that ever again without my assistance, I feared that I lost you under my watch."

Optimus was shocked that's Perceptor was worried show any emotion on his person everyone knows that he physically removed his emotions from his mind, to allow him more access of is his processor capabilities that are why he was known as wheelJacks mentor for nothing and the best scientist in Cybertron he wasn't cold-hearted like Shockwave that was a good thing.

Optimus POV

I let out a sigh "forgive me my old friend I was not thinking this through I had it to do what I can to stop the meaningless killing." I said as I looked at Perceptor what surprises me that he as smiling at me. "I should have known you were going to say that Prime knowing you always so kind-hearted and gentle to help the ones who can't protect themselves that's why you're a great leader to the Autobots." he responded and look back at the clipboard and spoke again "it will take some time for you to fully heal but for now rest up I'll come and get you once you're fully healed to talk to the new Mizukage."

After he finished speaking he walked out of the room leaving me alone again I let out a sigh knowing that he won't let me out of this bed for a while I laid down thinking this war is over not by a long shot for Wave Country I have to find a way to convince the Water Daimyo stop this meaningless, from what I know so far that this man is not unfit to rule his own country if he can't keep his Shinobi village in check, this won't do a man like that shouldn't be in power, after all, it is almost like the caste system all over again on Cybertron. Once again letting out a frustrated sigh I lay my head back on the pillow just looking at the ceiling hoping that the sealing went alright and nothing has changed but yet I feel different probably it's best to talk to the 3 Tails to see how it's coping after its loss of its previous host, I close my eyes even out my breathing trying to find my inner peace and enter my mindscape it didn't take so long I was within my mindscape as I looked around everything was the same as Yagura's mindscape.

I walked up to cave the lake I didn't mind getting myself wet I just continue walking towards the 3 Tails as I reached it I finally managed to see the iron bars to keep the three-tails Within it seems to be asleep recovering from the resealing process, I let a small smile cross my face knowing that I did something right for preventing a tragedy from happening to this wonderful creature that is misunderstood. it seems like my mentor was right I was sent to this world to help the jinchurikis and their biju's alike because no one needs to suffer like they have suffered, Primus be damned if I let them continue to be abused like this I just hope that any other Autobots are in this world that will help me and this cause and prevent the Decepticons I'm taking over I know deep within my spark they're out there waiting, who knows how long I stood there watching The 3 Tails sleep I was unaware of that I seem to be Vanishing from the mindscape and back into darkness is I fell asleep unaware that my body was so exhausted from this ordeal.


End file.
